Akatsuki jadi guru Tk
by amumu-chan
Summary: ancur banget kelasnya Akatsuki. slahkan baca sendiri. maaf kalo fict saya garing. RnR please.


AKATSUKI JADI GURU TK

NarutoKishimoto-sama

Cerita gaje ini punya Amu-chan

**Warning: OOC banget! XD**

**Happy reading**

"Ohayou…"ucap Konan memberi salam. "Ohayou, sensei"jawab anak-anak itu.

"Pagi semuaaaa"ucap Pein. "…." Nggak ada yang mau ngejawab karena mereka semua merasa 'Ih, nggak penting banget jawab salam dari seorang preman pasar".

"Itu yang mau jadi guru kita ya?"bisik Kiba ke Naruto, Oia..lupa saya, di cerita ini naruto de ka ka masih umur 5tahun alias masih TK. "Iya…kalo yang cewe' sih nggak masalah. Tapi kalo yang cowo' itu lhoo…gue jadi ngerasa mau diculik"ucap Naruto.. "Emang kenapa, Nar?'tanya Shikamaru. "Mukanya mirip preman pasar…iihh…sereemm"ucap Naruto.

"Lagian siapa juga yang mau nyulik elo? Kurang kerjaan banget"ucap Kiba.

"Yee..kali aja dia mau ambil keuntungan dari nyulik gue"jawabnya.

"Bukannya keuntungan malah dia jadi sial kali kalo nyulik elo!"sahut Lee.

"Sialan lo! Bokap gue kan Hokage! Pasti tuh orang yang mirip setan bokep itu mau manfaatin gue buat minta tebusan ke bokap gue"ucap Naruto yang ternyata berbakat jadi penculik anak *di sambit*

"Kalo gitu kenapa nggak nyulik bokap lu aja langsung?"tanya Choji.

" Ntar kalo bokap gue di culik, emak gue ama siapa di rumah? Yang nemenin tidur siapa? Masa iya, Kotetsu sama Izumo gue suruh ngejagain emak gue tidur? Ngeronda sambil jagain emak gue? Ntar malah emak gue diapa-apain! Udah gitu yang jaga gerbang Konoha siapa dong? Ntar kalo ada penyusup? Kalo ada maling gimana?''ucap Naruto panjang kali lebar.

"Porno lu"ucap Kiba.

"Apaan?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Eh, salah..parno maksud gue…"ucap Kiba.

"Gitu ya?"ucap Lee.

"Iya…mami gue kan paling nggak mau tidur sendiri…kemaren aja pas bokap gue tugas sampe malem, mami gue nyamperin dan langsung diseret ke rumah"ucapnya lagi.

"Heeehh…kalian kok ngobrol sendiri?"tanya Konan yang nyamperin mereka.

" Ma, maap , Bu Guru" ucap Kiba.

"Ya sudah, perhatikan ke depan. Lalu kalian ikutn membuat origami bangau. Choji, jangan makan terus dong, perhatikan ke depan!"

"Nyam..nyam nyamm" tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Konan, Choji tetap makan terus, pantang mundur, pantang menyerah! Lanjutkan! Sebagai generasi penerus bangs*t kita tidak perlu memperhatkan Pein! Makan terus Choji! Gas poll! Saya mendukungmu! Saya bantuin makan yah *di jitak* Eheemm, maaf atas ke-gaje-an saya. Silahkan baca lagi.

"Nah, di lipet, begini..begini, terus, yaa, begini, begitu, dilipet…"ucap Pein member arahan yang salah.

"Nih guru ngajarinnya nggak bener deh!"bisik Tenten ke Hinata.

"Tau nih…dari tadi gue ikutin cara nih guru nggak bener mulu"ucap Hinata.

"Ajaran sesat nih guru…seumur-umur gue nggak pernah liat orang bikin origami bangau pake' acara jungkir balik segala"ucap sahut Ino.

"Eheemm…perhatiin ya…jangan ngobrol"ucap konan.

"Eh, iya sensei…tapi kita nggak ngerti…"ucap Ino.

"Sini sensei ajarin…jadi di lipat begini…begini…"ucap Konan.

"Ah! Kalo Cuma ngelipet beginian mah gue ahlinya!"ucap Lee.

"Iya! Ngelipet doang! Jadi apaan tuh? Bukannya jadi bangau tapi jadi burung onta arab kurang gizi iye"ucap Kiba.

"Sirik aja lo!"ucap Lee.

"Nyolotin lo!'ucap Kiba.

"Apaan lo!"ucap Lee yang mendorong Kiba hingga jatuh menimpa Choji dan Choji nimpa Shikamaru.

"Cho-choji…gue pen-penyet d-dah n-i…g-gu-eh.."ucap Shikamaru sambil meringis.

"Sorry…tadi gue di dorong ama Kiba!"ucap Choji.

"Lee yang dorong gue duluan!"ucap Kiba.

"Lo yang cari maasalah duluan"ucap Lee.

"Kok padaribut sih?"ucap Naruto.

"Ah! Diem lo, Nar! Urusan laki-laki dewasa!" ucap Shikamaru.

" Laki-laki dewasa?"gumam Naruto, tanpa basa-bas dia langsung membuka celananya.

"HEH! LU APA-APAAN SIH! NGGAK TAU ATURAN LU!"teriak Tenten.

"LU MAU KENCING JANGAN DI SINI!"teriak Ino.

" WOY! Gue ikutan!" teriak Naru.

" Lu sono ke' lu!" ucap Lee.

" Gue juga lak-laki jantan tau! Liat nih, udah di potong!"ucapnya tanpa dosa, sementara Lee mukanya langsung berubah merah.

" WOOY! NGGAK TAU ATURAN LO, NAR!"terak Lee.

"Ssssstt! Diem! Nggak liat gue lagi tidur apa!"ucap Pein.

"Heh! Bukannya ngajarin yang bener malah tidur lagi lu! Kita di sini tuh di suruh ngajar! Bukan tidur!"ucap Konan.

"Aahh…bodo'! Lo nggak tau kan gue tadi nonton pertandingann bola!"ucap Pein.

"Bodo' amat!"jawab Konan,"Hei! Semuanya tenang dong! Kalo mau minta foto atau tanda tangan saya jangan berebut!"ucap Konan.

"Heh! Kibaaa! Kaki gue jangan diinjek dong!"ucap Choji.

"Sorry! Nggak sengaja!"ucap Kiba.

"Ye..lo mau cari gara-garasama gue!"ucap choji.

"Ayo! Kita selesein scara jantan!"ajak Lee.

"Ayo!"jawab Kiba. Lalu Lee, Kiba, dan Choji berantem. Maen jambak-jambakan, pukul-pukulan, udah gitu pake' smackdown segala.

" Sialan. Gue di kacangin" gerutu Konan dalam hati.

"Ah..gue tidur aja dah…"ucap Shikamaru.

"Heh! Lo berantem jangan kena gue dong! Sakit tauuu!"teriak Tenten yang kepalanya di getok penghapus sama Choji.

"Eh, sorry..gue kira Kiba…"ucapnya.

"Sialan lo, Kibaaa!"teriak Tenten, Tenten pun juga jadi ikutan berantem. Malahan pake bawa piso dapur segala.

"Heh! Kaos kaki siapa nih! Bau bangeeet!"teriak Ino.

"Eh! Kaos kaki gue tuh!"ucap Naruto.

"Kaos kaki lo nggak dicuci berapa hari sih, Nar!"bentak Ino.

"2taun"jawabnya. Ino pun langsung pingsan, sementara yang laen masih asik maen bunuh-bunuhan sama smackdown.

"HEH! KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIEM NGGAK SIIHH! HAH! MAU GUE GETOK PAKE' RAK PIRING KEPALA LO SEMUA, HAH!"teriak Konan.

"Ah, ganggu aja nih guru!"ucap Kiba lalu melempar ulekan sambel ke kepala Konan, Konan pun pingsan.

"Ayo! Kita lenjutin berantemnyaa!"teriak ino

Sasori & Kisame

"Pagi anak-anak…"sapa Sasori.

"Pagi, sensei…"balas mereka.

"Baik. Kali ini kita akan belajar mengenai teorema phytagoras…ada yang tau rumusnya?"tanya Kisame. Siswanya malah diem aja, terang aja diem. Mana ngerti anak Tk diajarin teorema phytagoras?

"Kis! Lu gimana sih! mana ngerti anak TK sama begituan!"ucap Sasori

"Lho? Ini anak TK semua ya? Gue kira anak SMP…pantesan boncel-boncel semua"ucap Kisame

"Heh! Siapa yang lu bilang boncel?"ucap Sasori yang merasa tersinggung karena badannya paling pendek d antara anggota Akatsuki yang lain(?)

"Ngape sih lu? Ngerasa pendek lu?"tanya Kisame. "Kalo iya kenapa! Lu ngehina gue? Jangan mentang-mentang gue pendek terus lu tinggi ye"bentak Sasori.

"Ngape emang!"ucap Kisame.

"Yee…nantangin lu!"ucap Sasori.

"Iye! Mau duel dimane? Lapangan?"ucap Kisame.

"Di empang!"jawab Sasori

. "Kuburan aja sekalian"ucap Kisame.

"Ngapain? Jenguk sodaranya Pein? Di ring tinju aja!"ucap Sasori nantangin.

"Ogah! Ntar muka gue yang imut dan mulus ini jadi bonyok kayak Chris John lagi!"ucap Kisame. Permisi, ada yang punya ember? *di timpukin ember beneran*

" Hah, nggak jantan lo!" ucap Sasori.

" Heh, asal lo tau ye, gue itu ikan paling jantan di seluruh Samudra Pasipik!" sahut Kisame.

" Ngibul lu gede!" sahut Sasori lagi.

" Sialan lu!"

" Apa lu? Berani lu ama gue!" Sasori mulai menyerang Kisame dengan Kugutsunya.

Para siswa Cuma pada melongo semua. "Nih guru mau nngajar apa ya? Ngajarin berantem kali…?"ucap Udon.

"Tau nih! Nggak sabar gue! Heh! Pak Guru yang pendek! Kapan mulai belajar sih!"ucap Konohamaru.

"APA LU BILANG! SIALAN LUU!"geram Sasori. DUUUAAGGG…BUUUGG…JDAAARRR….BUUUGG— Beberapa saat kemudian Konohamaru suukses jadi martabak telur angsa -?-

"Kita mulai pelajarannya ya..oia..kapurnya mana?"tanya Sasori. "Nggak liat tuh kapur selusin?"ucap Kisame.

"Oohh…yak! Kita akan belajar menggambar!"ucap Sasori.

"HOORREEEE!"semua anak bersorak. Lalu Sasori menggambar di papan tulis sebagai contoh, pas mau menggambar.

"Hayo lo…nyampe nggak tuh?"ucap Suigetsu.

"HEH! MURID SIALAN LU! NGGAK SOPAN BANGET LU AMA GUE!"teriak Sasori dan beberapa menit kemudian mukanya Suigetsu berubah jadi bonyok kayak orang ketauan maling ayam.

Kakuzu&hidan.

"Baik, anak-anak…kita mulai pelajaran agama. Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan sebuah agama yang bernama Jashin. Agama yang simple, nggak ada aturan tertentu tapi kalian harus taat! Ngerti! Kalian bisa saling membunnuh sesuka hati, nggak adaa turan macem-macem,…pendaftaran gratis lho! Tidak di pungut biaya apapun"ucap Hidan, kegiatan mengajar ini dimanfaatkan untuk menyebarkan agama Jashin.

"Ssst…nih guru mau nyebarin aliran sesat ya…"bisik Neji.

" Iya nih. Perasaan kok kelas kita kayaknya di jadiin tempat penyebaran agama sesat ya…kemaren agama Lia Ngeden, sekarang agama Jashin, besok apa lagi ya"ucap Shino.

" Heh, bukan Lia Ngeden bego' , tapi Lia Edan" sahut Neji.

" Bukan goblok, yang bener itu Lia Eden" sahut Sui

" Heh? Ngapain lo di sini? Kan kelas lo bukan di sini?"ujar Shino.

" Gue kapok di kelas gue sendiri. Gurunya..bbeeh, udah mana pendek, sangar lagi. Nih gue bonyok gara-gara die juga nih"

" Gue juga nih, makannya kita pindah ke sini. Guru baru pada ngeselin semua" sahut Konohamaru.

" Eh, guru yang ini juga. Yang satu matre, yang satu lagi malah nyebarin agama sesat"ucap Neji.

" Iye, bener, mana yang pake cadar kayak onta arab kurang gizi ntu ngomongnya duiiiit mulu" tambah Shino, mereka pun asik ngerumpi sendiri.

Deidara & itachi.

"Jadi anak-anak, un….kalo mau gambar bebek itu caranya, un"ucap Dei meberi arahan.

"Males gue belajar ama guru banci begini…mana pake –un segala lagi…kurang kerjaan banget tau!"ucap Karin.

"Hm! Bener banget! Kalo gue sih sukanya sama guru yang itu tuhh"ucap Temari.

"Iya…guru yang itu baik, cakep lagi!"ucap Karin.

"Gaara…kamu gambar apa?"Itachi sambil ngeliat bukunya gaara.

"Gambar pasir"jawab gaara. 'Yee…bocah edan! Pasir digambar! Gila lu!'maki Itachi dalam hati.

"Ooo…pasirnya bagus….tapi kok kayak tanah longsor begitu?"tanya Itachi.

"Kan pasirnya lagi kena bencana alam!"jawab Gaara.

"Oooo"ucap Itachi.

" Heh, Kankurou, pnjem crayon dong!" ucap Temari.

" Oggah"

" Pelit amat ama sodara sendiri!"

" Bodo'. Emang gue mau punya sodara bawel kayak lu"

" HEH! JANGAN MENGHINA LO YA! GUE GEBOK BOLA BEKEL TAU RASA LO!"teriak Temari.

" WOY! Ngomong pelan-pelan ngapa!" sahut Jugo.

" Ni nih! Temen lu! Ngajakin gue ribut aje!"

" Sapa? Die? Kenal juga kagak!" jawab Jugo.

" Heh! Sok banget lu bocah bau kunyit!" ucap Kankuro.

" Enak aja. Gue bau deodoran tau, emang lu, bau lengkuas!"jawab Jugo.

" Lu tuh banci keguguran!" ucap Kankuro. "Ah! Bakiak fir'aun!" balas Jugo. "Batak gagal lu!" "Ah, cendol gope-an!" "Kolokan kuping bekas lu!" "Ah! Wc umum!" "Ayam tiren lu!" "Aah! Sapi gelonggongan lu!"

" HEH! NGGAK SOPAN BENER LU PADA NGOMONGNYA, UN!"

" BODO AMAAT!" terak mereka lalu bertengkar kembali. BAGUS! Lanjutkan! Jangan mundur! Anak-anak pinter! Kali ini author jadi setan penggodanya *wat-de-puk?*

" Temari, liat gambaran lu dong!" ucap Karin.

" Apa sih! ngapain sih liat-liat!" jawabnya sadis.

" HEH! GUE NANYA BAEK-BAEK NGAPA LU JAWAB BAEK BENER , HAH!" terak Karin.

" APA LO? nggak suka?"

" NGGAK! MAU APA LO?" jawab Karin.

" RIBUT?"

"AYO! KITA SELESEIN SECARA BETINA!" jawab Temari.

" NGGAK TAKUT GUE!" jawab Karin. Kelas pun jadi gaduh. Sementara Dei dan Itachi udah frustasi menghadapi anak-anak ini, mereka malah sibuk maen bekel di pojok kelas.

Semua kelas jadi makin gaduh. Semuanya sedang sibuk bertengkar, ngerumpi, main bekel, main masak-masakan, dan main hati (?). tak lama kemudian Madara, sang kepala sekolah turun tangga, dan melihat ke semua kelas yang gaduh. Sebelum pingsan dia berkata:

" PERHATIAN! LO SEMUA KALO NGGAK MAU BELAJAR MENDING PULAAAANG! SEMUA GURU JUGA PULLAAANG! NGGAK GNA LO SEMUAAA! HAHAHAAAA!" begitulah, Madara yang mulai kambuh sakit jiwanya langsung pingsan, sementara yang lain langsung pulang.

FINISH!

Akhirnya selesai juga fict buatan saya. Setelah lama HIATUS. Saya kembali lagi! Nyahahahaha! *di timpuk buku bekas*

Yah, sudah, cukup sekian dari saya. Maaf banget kalo cerita ini garing, gaje , abal-abal, nggak nyambung, garing, de el el, de es be.

Kritik dan saran melalui review.

Terimakasih.

Amu.


End file.
